Quêtes et Requêtes
by saschka
Summary: Recueil d'Os, pour la plupart des réponses aux requêtes posées sur Hybridation. Mais peut-être pas que, on verra. Premier OS : l'Ego de Shaka et Camus !


**Titre :** Quand l'ego s'en mêle

**Auteur :** Saschka

**Personnages :** Shaka et Camus en principaux, les mini golds

**Rating :** G.

**Requête :** Camus/Shaka - A qui sera le plus immobile - tout rating.

**Note : **Réponse à l'une des requêtes postée pendant la fête des prompts sur la commu LJ Hybridation. N'a pas été bétalecturé, j'en suis navrée. Si vous relevez des fofotes, c'est normal. J'éditerais si vous en trouvez beaucoup trop.

Bonne lecture !

Aioros fixa le cadran solaire et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il fut bien vite imité par Saga, qui, ayant suivis son regard, commençait doucement à regretter sa proposition. Au vu de la tête du Gémeau, le Sagittaire n'aurait même pas été étonné si son ami s'était mis à se flageller pour ce qu'il pensait certainement être une bêtise monumentale. Un jour, il faudrait vraiment qu'il se décide à parler au Grand Pope de la tendance maladive de Saga aux actes de contrition. Ca cachait quelque chose…

Enfin, pour le moment, le jeune châtain n'était pas loin d'être d'accord avec son compatriote : il avait fait une belle boulette ! Et lui aussi, d'avoir accepté l'idée. Ils le savaient pourtant parfaitement tous les deux. La bande de petits chenapans qui leurs servait d'apprentis Ors en tenait une sacré couche au niveau de l'ego. Enfin… S'ils étaient vraiment honnêtes avec eux-mêmes, ils se devaient de reconnaître que trois des garnements se disputaient la palme de l'ego le plus surdimensionné. Même si l'un des trois ne jouait pas vraiment dans la même catégorie.

Aphrodite avait un ego démesuré, mais il était teinté d'un tel narcissisme qu'à côté, le héros de la mythologie faisait figure de monstre de modestie. Aioros se souvenait encore très bien du jour où, suite à un cours de littérature Grecque, le petit Scandinave avait tenu à faire un remake du Jugement de Paris, avec, bien évidemment, lui-même dans le rôle de la Déesse de son nom, Mû dans le rôle de Paris (l'Atlante n'était-il pas du signe du bélier et Paris, un berger ?), Shaka dans celui d'Héra et Camus d'Athéna. En bon petit Atlante qui voulait montrer à son maître qu'il avait bien appris sa leçon malgré son jeune âge – à peine quatre ans – Mû avait respecté la légende et avait donc désigné Aphrodite gagnant de l'Orange de la Discorde – il n'y avait plus aucune pomme au Sanctuaire ce jour-là suite à une blague du petit Cancer induisant son maître, sa maitresse du moment et un quintal de compote – qui l'avait accepté un immense sourire aux lèvres.

A bien y réfléchir, Aioros était de plus en plus persuadé que c'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait commencé, la guerre Futur Vierge versus Futur Verseau. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre doté d'un ego à faire pâlir le Roi Soleil – dont Camus se disait le descendant en ligne direct, rien qui n'arrangeait son cas – et se voir perdre un concours, aussi biaisé fut-il, les avaient profondément vexé dans leurs petits cœurs d'enfants exceptionnels. Pour leurs défenses, il fallait admettre qu'on avait rien fait pour tenter dégonfler les têtes des deux garnements, au contraire. Shaka se voyait répéter quotidiennement qu'il était la réincarnation de Bouddha, le plus sage des hommes, et qu'il était donc désigné pour être à son tour l'homme le plus proche des Dieux. Camus n'était pas en reste puisqu'il était né dans une famille plus que noble, une cuillère en platine incrusté d'émeraude dans la bouche, fils unique d'une lignée pouvant prétendre au trône de France. Il était l'Héritier et on le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Il avait été bercé par la vie de luxe, de faste et d'admiration de son aïeul tout en lui faisant miroiter pareil destin. Rien que ça. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre été habitué à ce que l'on reconnaissent leur valeur et leur supériorité. Alors rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne baissait pas les yeux à votre passage, forcément, ça tapait sur les nerfs. Et encore plus quand on vous plantait un couteau dans votre cœur d'enfant de quatre ans en ne vous désignant pas gagnant d'un concours.

Ce qui était assez surprenant, c'est que leur rancœur ne se soit pas dirigée vers Aphrodite mais sur l'autre perdant. Ils étaient les deux laissés sur la touche, à égalité, il aurait été logique qu'ils fassent front commun contre le Suédois vainqueur uniquement par influence d'un mythe. Mais l'esprit d'un enfant de quatre ans, tout apprenti chevalier d'Or qu'il soit, est impénétrable et difficilement compréhensible. Et dès lors, ils n'avaient plus pu se voir sans se regarder avec hauteur ni pousser des soupirs de dédain. Quand il daignaient se regarder…

Tout leur fut alors prétexte pour se différencier et prouver qu'ils étaient meilleurs que l'autre. Tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi en fait. Et Saga et Aioros, qui avaient la charge de leurs cadets, n'étaient pas aidés par les autres apprentis. Angelo avaient remarqué immédiatement le conflit existant entre ses deux petits camarades. Il avait embarqué dans ses manigances pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu ses acolytes de toujours, Aphrodite et Shura, mais également Milo qui était toujours partant pour faire une bêtise. Aioros soupçonnait son petit frère d'être trop faible pour résister aux demandes pressantes de son meilleur ami et d'être embarqué dans la plupart des défis vaseux que le Diable de Petit Cancer jetait à l'Indien et au Français.

Ils avaient donc eu droit à « qui ira le plus loin en mer », « qui tiendra le plus longtemps sur un pied », « qui ramènera le plus vite le masque du Grand Pope », « qui tiendra le plus longtemps sans manger », « qui lira le plus vite Guerre et Paix en version originale », « qui ira prendre des photo des filles dans leurs vestiaires » et d'autres dont le pauvre Sagittaire ne se souvenait même plus. Mais si la compétition entre Shaka et Camus ne s'était manifesté que lors des stupides défis lancés par le Cancer, Saga et Aioros auraient encore pu vivre et s'occuper de leurs ouailles sans avoir besoin de peser chacun de leur mot. Mais non. Ça ne se passait pas comme ça et tout était vraiment prétexte à challenge et comptage des points : les cours, les entrainements, les corvées et même les peu d'instants de détente qu'on leur accordait. Ça en devenait ridicule et fatigant. Très fatigant même. Tellement fatigant qu'Aioros se sentait doucement mais surement glisser sur la pente de la crise de nerfs. S'il s'écoutait, il prendrait le petit Indien et son homologue Français par l'oreille, les enfermerait dans une pièce vide avec pour seul espoir de sortie une réconciliation et une promesse écrite – avec leur propre sang si ça pouvait donner plus de poids – qu'ils ne se chamailleraient plus pour des broutilles. Au vu de ce qui se passait sous ces yeux, c'était mal parti…

Ils étaient là depuis maintenant plus de quatre heures, sous un soleil de plomb, et la situation n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Et c'était bien là que résidait le problème. Malgré toute l'énergie développée par leurs camarades, les grimaces de Milo, les insultes d'Angelo, les menaces de découpes par Excalibur de Shura, les chatouilles d'Aiolia, les déclarations d'amours indécentes d'Aphrodite et autres pitreries des mini Ors, ni Shaka ni Camus n'avait bougé d'un poil. Et les connaissant, ils ne bougeraient pas tant qu'un perdant ne se serait pas manifesté. Et, comme on l'avait vu plus haut, il était hors de question qu'ils perdent. Aioros sentait – savait – qu'ils en auraient encore pour des heures.

A ses côté, plus penaud que jamais, Saga répétait qu'il était désolé.

- Pardon, pardon… Je te jure que plus jamais je leur proposerais de jouer à un, deux, trois Soleil. Plus jamais !

Fin.


End file.
